


【霜杯】弗劳斯特婚纱坊（上）

by s0911941480



Category: Hijack - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0911941480/pseuds/s0911941480





	【霜杯】弗劳斯特婚纱坊（上）

弗劳斯特婚纱在开业后的第六十个年头，终究还是歇了业。起因据说是老弗劳斯特先生与自己的学徒弟子理念不合。自打工业革命以后，这种精致细腻的手工活，就被打上「耗时伤神」的烙印，戴着不符合经济效应的标签，苟延残喘的在这个流速过于迅猛的时代海潮里过活。这家手工婚纱店，开业六十年，传了两代，时间算起来不长不短，可以说尴尬得很。可它却曾是北约克郡每个新婚姑娘的理想乡，橱窗内明码标价着少女的梦想。

 

我看着那即便歇了业，也未曾蒙上一丝尘埃的玻璃窗──上头的油漆早已老旧斑驳，透露出一点老态──锈斑围拢着风铃青铜的边滚过一圈，却不影响它嗓音的清脆。老弗劳斯特先生替我冲了一杯浓缩，蓄在杯壁边缘的油泡，就像堆在他嘴皮上的那些斑白发须。他对我说：「很久没有除了我教孙女以外的年轻小姐光临这里了。」口气听不出是唏嘘还是怀念，但我总感觉像是一个单纯的感慨。

 

「真的很抱歉打扰了您。」我捧着那杯热咖啡，先是有些不好意思地道了歉，为我那唐突的来访。老弗劳斯特先生摆摆手，却不像任何我接触过的老人家，会说「人到了一定年纪，就常想有人陪」，或者明确地表示欢喜。相反地，他看上去的的确确就是被我干扰到的模样，然而在我进到婚纱店之前，他也只是端坐在那张能够前后摇晃的桃木椅上，延伸出几折鱼尾的双目低垂，望着，又像是什么都没看地对着自己双腿上的羊毛毯发呆。

 

最最奇怪的是，我听说弗劳斯特先生是个相当友善亲切、喜欢热闹的人。

 

「那么，您有什么事呢？来到敝店，如果我还没老糊涂，我想我应该不认识你。」

 

我试图让自己的眼神聚焦在弗劳斯特先生那张为岁月反覆洗涤的面容，而不去四下顾盼婚纱店内的陈设──那些林立的人台，置放于玻璃柜内、明显精美而价值不斐的首饰，或是角落里款式老旧、模样却崭新得如同初初购入的缝纫机，一把纯金的剪刀被收在三层柜的最顶，其余空间则摆满了许许多多张，有着一袭白纱新嫁娘的黑白相片。我放下咖啡杯，搪瓷的底敲在漆了花的白盘上，发出一声银铃似的响，「是、是的，我来是有事情想要请教您，但不晓得您有没有时间……」

 

我的音量越到后面显得越发虚弱，就像是极为不好意思似的，很奇怪，到了弗劳斯特先生这个年纪（我估摸他最少也是八十多岁），有着一双与顶上稀疏发丝相去无几的灰白眼睛，竟还能从那本该混浊得模糊了界限的瞳孔中，瞧出一点清明的神智。他静默地看着我，没有说话，似乎还在等待我的下文，于是我只好硬着头皮道：「上个礼拜，我出席了英格玛小姐的婚礼。」我选择称呼弗劳斯特先生的教孙女，我同事的妻子为「英格玛小姐」，而不是婚后冠上的夫姓，主要还是为了吸引老弗劳斯特先生的注意，好让他愿意多跟我聊个几分钟。

 

「小苏菲的婚礼，好像是上个月的事。」果不其然，弗劳斯特先生的表情因此缓和了一瞬，却也让那双富有年岁而智慧满盈的眼睛显得更警醒了，「你是小苏菲的朋友吗？」

 

「我是她丈夫的同事，先生。」正如我来此拜访以前便怀揣的预感，面对弗劳斯特先生微妙的反应，我选择的对策便是如实已告，「那天我出席婚宴，虽然并不是我头一次见到英格玛小姐，但我却觉得很惊艳……因为她的美貌，因为她那足以全然烘托出她美貌的婚服。我从未看过做工如此精美、如此鬼斧神工的嫁衣……英格玛小姐告诉我，那是她母亲亲手传给她的，是他们家族的传家宝。由于当时，英格玛太太也在现场、希望您不介意我这么说：我很在意那件婚纱，我在那件嫁衣上，感受到了一股我难以用言词形容的情感，于是我便向英格玛太太追问了那件婚纱的来源。」

 

闻言，老弗劳斯特先生眨了眨眼，却并没有向我开始时提到苏菲‧英格玛时那般动容，这很奇怪，又是一个很奇怪的疑点。从英格玛太太的描述看来，老弗劳斯特先生与自己教女杰克琳‧英格玛──或者该说，杰克琳‧哈德克──的感情，应该是极为亲昵的，而且比起爷孙之间的隔阂，和杰克琳之间的羁绊应该也是较为多一些。

 

「……但英格玛太太知道的，也并不比英格玛小姐多多少，她只说这是她母亲出嫁时穿戴的婚纱，而这套婚纱的制作者是您。」

 

到这里我已经差不多把自己的底都泄个精光了，没有其他多余的缘由可供描述。我将视线投向弗劳斯特先生，渴望能从他的口中听到一点什么，一点在我预期里的什么，尽管我并不晓得我期待的，究竟是怎样的经历，怎样的历史，又是怎样的故事。

 

弗劳斯特先生的沉默仿佛有一个世纪那么久，我望着他，不自觉抿起的嘴唇与转瞬间游移开来的眼光就像是昭示了我的预感并无错误，「那套婚纱─ ─不完全算是我做的，但它的原物主的确是我，那是我母亲嫁到弗劳斯特家时，身穿的嫁衣。那是……跟随着我母亲家族女孩的传家宝。 」他说着说着便垂下眼帘，又一次回归到了我进门以前，透过玻璃橱窗所望见的沉思模样，不同的是这一回，他并没有维持这个沉静的姿态多久，便撑着扶手起身，走到他身后的三层柜边上，从里头取出那只被放在纯金布剪旁的相框。

 

那是一张全家福，看清相片影像的第一秒，我竟下意识地如此认定。再看第二眼时，我发现这是一对新婚夫妇，以及另一个看上去应该是婚礼伴郎的年轻人。我认出其中新娘身上的婚纱，与我此行造访弗劳斯特先生的关键理由是同一套，这也隐隐揭示了这对和美夫妻的身分。

 

「这是哈德克夫妇。」弗劳斯特先生说，「发色深的那个就是希卡普‧阿德伦斯‧哈德克。」

 

换句话说他们就是杰克琳的父母……苏菲‧英格玛的外公外婆。也是弗劳斯特先生的挚友。

 

「那这个呢？」我指了指相片里，被哈德克先生搭着肩膀的青年问，「这是您，对吗，弗劳斯特先生？」

 

弗劳斯特先生点了点头，促使我再一次低下头，仔仔细细地审度起这张相片里的三人的脸容。年轻的弗劳斯特先生很英俊，非常英俊，甚至可以说，我活到这么大都还没有见过像他这么好看的男子，这样的人，即使只是个裁缝，要维持单身应当也是难上加难的事。见识过照片里，弗劳斯特先生当年年少青春的脸容，我实在难以想像到底是怎么样的理由，才会使弗劳斯特先生晚年膝下无子，孤老而终。

 

随后，我注意到哈德克太太及弗劳斯特先生的发色同样，都是极为浅淡的，看上去都像是金发……或许，弗劳斯特先生和哈德克太太有什么血缘上的亲戚关系，又或者是认来的义妹，所以弗劳斯特先生的嫁纱，才会辗转到了哈德克太太手上。

 

我努力转动脑筋假想他们之间的故事，却老觉得自己骗不了人，当然，也骗不了自己。我的意思是──我想，这是一桩丑闻。一桩没有被揭发的丑闻。否则没有任何理由，可以解释为什么弗劳斯特先生会把意义如此深重的嫁衣，赠送给一个八竿子打不着的女孩。

 

「我知道你在想些什么。」紧接着，弗劳斯特先生眯起眼来，尾音带着声冷哼倾吐而出的一句话让我不禁面上一热，歉疚的语句蓄积于胸，骨碌碌的险些滚到嘴边，却又被他下一句对白硬生生逼了回去，「但我不会谎称没有这么一回事。」

 

「……您是认真的吗？」我忍不住问。

 

然而弗劳斯特先生的回答却牛头不对马嘴：「你叫什么名字？」

 

「蕾娜。蕾娜‧乔伊斯。」

 

「告诉我，乔伊斯小姐。爱一个人很可耻吗？」

 

我没有答腔。

 

但老弗劳斯特先生却自己接了下去，说：「如果不可耻，那我为什么要说谎？」

 

这让我们不可避免地陷入了一段沉默，我想我其实并不觉得他，并不觉得弗劳斯特先生需要受到批判，没有人有资格这么做，而且那都是过去的事了。我想，如果他可以一直被杰克琳当成教父来崇敬，那或许代表他和哈德克太太并未真正的出轨，又或者是哈德克先生始终没有发现。

 

有那么一阵子，整个小婚纱店只剩下外头无可避免侵入的噪音，以及我与弗劳斯特先生呼吸吐息的细微声响，就在我以为弗劳斯特先生应该会将我扫地出门的刹那，他猛地开口，对我说：「杰克。」

 

「……什么？」

 

「我的名字叫杰克，杰克‧弗劳斯特。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

很久很久以前，有个专出姑娘的家族，订制了一套可以陪着女儿嫁到另一个家庭的婚纱，并且很神奇的，穿着这套婚服出嫁的少女，成为了另一个姓氏的太太之后，也都只会生出一个女儿。久而久之，这就像是一种仪式，随着血缘与少女的青春流传了下来。直到嫁到了弗劳斯特家的妇人生出一个健康漂亮的男婴，这种几乎可以被谓之为奇闻轶事的传承，才终于有了个尽头。

 

这个男孩的名字叫作「杰克」，作为这个奇迹家庭第一个诞下的男孩，他有了一个符合他诞生所带来寓意的名字，弗劳斯特夫妇都说他是「上帝赐予的礼物」。

 

但对于杰克本人来说，他老觉得是自己打断了这个意义重大而神圣的仪式。出于某种弥补心理，小杰克长大以后做了一个裁缝，而且不是普通的裁缝──一个专门为人做婚纱的裁缝。很多认识他的人听说他的志向，都没少笑话过他；一些人说「得了吧杰克，你就是个粗手粗脚的主！」，一些人则说「现在当裁缝没有出息，你应该选择做个银行员」，弗劳斯特夫妇规劝过他「不要太把家族里的一些老传统放在心上」，而杰克只是觉得：其实这样也不见得不有趣。

 

「我感觉这是个挺有弹性的工作吧，很自在，又可以跟人分享他一生当中最快活的事，总体来说挺不错的？」不论其他人怎么反对，怎么冷嘲热讽，杰克一旦决定的事，就很少因外力而改变，他筹划得早，十三岁左右就当了镇上最受人推崇的裁缝的学徒，十年后出师，靠着打零工及去银行贷款借来的资金开设了弗劳斯特婚纱这一小店。

 

杰克‧弗劳斯特创业的道路算不上艰辛，甚至可以说是一帆风顺。开业初期上门的顾客并不怎么多，很多时候他会呆坐一个下午，或者将这些时间用来画设计图。他做了一套风格俏皮可爱的婚纱礼服，又蓬又短的裙摆总让人联想到云朵一般的棉花糖。接着，他又赶工加制了一件与这棉花糖礼服全然相反的长裙，流水一般的长摆子罩上一层纱绫，再嵌上细碎的廉价水钻，竟也能做出波光粼粼的质感。这两套嫁纱一往橱窗上摆，就是弗劳斯特婚纱小铺门庭若市的开始。

 

随后杰克的日子便忙碌了起来，因为订单络绎不绝的缘故，即便赚了钱，伙食也依然吃不了好，只能攒着把当初向银行借来的开业资金全数还清，然后批来更多做工细致的布料织品。闲暇的时候，他依然在画设计图，只是这一回不再是初初开业时那种漫无目的地、没有任何订单要求的即兴自由发挥，而是进行起了他母亲当年出嫁时带来的那套婚纱的改制作业。

 

偶尔就算是有交好的朋友来店里找他谈天，他也常常是一面画稿一面陪聊的。他画了好几张风格迥异的设计稿，却迟迟摸索不到自己最满意的。某几张款式设计的复杂程度，甚至连与他同业的工会成员都觉得令人发指，直说他是脑子坏了，认真做这种没法卖出去赚钱的活要做什么。

 

「这就是你们不了解的地方了。」对此，杰克只是扬了扬眉，回答：「以后可是我女儿要穿的？这婚纱款式太老土了，以往我外祖母那一辈对这领域不了解也就算了，我有能力做得更好干嘛不做？」

 

「为什么不是你老婆？如果你真的不想断在你这一代的话。」

 

镇上的人大多都知道弗劳斯特有一套家传的婚纱，只因他生成了男孩，而无法继续维持了好几代的传承，也晓得杰克就是为此而想成为一个专为出嫁少女缝制婚纱的裁缝，尽管事情并不尽然如此，但人们以讹传讹，传言的真伪倒也不那么重要了。

 

总归一句话，杰克现在确实是个裁缝，家传的婚纱也没有出现一个女孩能够继承，这些都是事实。面对他人的疑问，小弗劳斯特从来都很有自己的一套见解，他歪了歪脑袋，把自己的颧骨搁到耸起的肩上，「我问你，你觉得婚姻是什么？」

 

那人还来不及作答，杰克便又抢白：「婚姻是让一个姑娘从她人生的前半，走到有我的阶段。她应该戴着的是她家人的祝福，她的宝物，以及她珍重的回忆。我要是连这部分都想主导，不是喧宾夺主吗？」

 

不过，由于弗劳斯特婚纱的生意兴隆，这项改制婚服的工作进度，自然也是十足感人。有的时候忙活告一段落，杰克只想躺到床上大睡特睡一场，哪还管得着女儿嫁人这么遥远的事。说到底，他也才二十五岁，心仪的姑娘八字都没一撇，别说一撇了，拿起笔没都还不晓得。

 

被各种大小事项填充得几乎没有空隙的生活总是进行得很快，五岁的时候，他心怀志向，十三岁的时候，他将梦想付诸实行，他在二十三岁的时候学成开业，二十五岁成为整个兰开斯特郡首屈一指的裁缝师，然后在二十六岁，他遇见了他一生的挚爱。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「二十多岁的时候，我曾幻想过我未来新娘的模样，乔伊斯小姐。」弗劳斯特先生终于舍得将他的眼光从相片上挪开，转移到我身上，却又像是透过我，在凝视着什么不可溯回的事物。我感觉到他在瞬间风化成沙，乘着时光汇聚成的河流，在我面前重塑成我并不清楚的模样。那双灰蒙得如同下过雨的伦敦穹顶一般，给人朦胧沧桑感的眼珠，在一刹那之间、就在我的眼前──被一场突如其来的大雨洗成了年少轻狂的熔蓝。 「我想过她会有一头浪漫多情的棕色卷发，一双承载举世柔情的湖水绿眼睛，脸颊上有点雀斑，但皮肤细致，可能不是那么白，因为活泼热情的缘故，把自己的肌肤晒成了小麦色。」

 

我想了想哈德克太太那一头空灵的金发，还有她的白皙脸庞，我想起她眼型锐利，神采飞扬，眉宇里带点英气，与其说温柔，我总觉得她看上去更为精明，倒是哈德克先生很符合弗劳斯特先生的理想型，「但人从来说不准自己的未来，对吧？」

 

「我其实以为我是很了解我自己的。」面对我心血来潮的调侃，弗劳斯特先生只是无所谓地笑了笑，「但现实比我想的更好一些。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

北约克郡的孟冬从来不比伦敦少雨，越接近惠特比港，那股惹得人鼻尖发痒的潮气便会越发明显。下了雪或许还能更温暖些，总比连日的刺骨冰雨还要更能让人怀抱好心情。杰克望着拍打在窗子上、凝成一道小瀑布的骤雨，不期然地发起了呆。在冬天里结为连理的夫妻并不多，越往北边走的郡县越是如此；大多数人还是更偏向在春暖花开的天气、或者有喜乐象征的圣派翠克节往后举行婚礼。毕竟，裹成一头熊的新娘可不怎么好看，杰克相信这是大众普遍的审美，因此在忙活了整整一个年头之后，他感觉自己就像终于休耕的农夫，决定也极其需要自主地放个短假，好让自己被工作与经济压迫的生活热忱好好地喘一口气。

 

这场突如其来的雷雨，使得本就刮着寒风的海港，变得愈加冰冷而不近人情，或许再过不久，港口便会结出一层厚重的冰，让人得以穿着鞋子踏到水面上。而在这样的天气里，他就是想出门找点乐子，甚至是去朋友家串串门子，都有一定的难度──实在是太冷了，尽管杰克自认为是耐寒体质，也不代表他喜欢把自己淋成落汤鸡。

 

但在这样的日子里，室内流动的微风仅能摇曳炉火灰黄尾尖，除却衣料相互摩擦与纸笔厮磨之外，便再也发不出其他的声响；可他悬挂在门边上的铜铃却猝不及防地为他的访客唱了支歌，那是一个他素未谋面的年轻绅士──直指地面的伞尖滴着水，棕黑色的卷翘发梢夹带有一丝港湾地区特有的海咸，整副面容却是无比干爽的，灯火顺着轮廓转过他棱角分明的侧脸，将那原先便透着橘红的柔软金黄，衬托成一个更加柔软的色彩。然后他注意到他的眉目清朗秀净，一双嵌在深邃眼窝里的绿色眼珠就像是人人盼望降临的新春，像圣派翠克节里随风飞扬的丝带，像凝结了一整片如火豪情的北大西洋。

 

他认得整个惠特比镇的居民，甚至连经常性往返于约克城雨小镇两点之间的淑女先生都十分熟识。却独独没有见过他──这个大海一般的年轻人。

 

那是杰克‧弗劳斯特和希卡普‧阿德伦斯‧哈德克的初遇。

 

「嘿，生面孔。」好一阵子他才反应过来，搁下纸笔，绕过堆满了稿纸与铅笔、炭笔的工作台，同这位意料之外的访客打了声招呼，「欢迎光临弗劳斯特婚纱，有什么需要效劳的？订制婚服请往圣诞节假期以后排单，如果你是伯爵大人的书迷，出门右转直走往一群人围拢着的红砖瓦房走就是。」

 

「伯爵大人？」那名可爱的陌生人听完他这一长串寒暄先是愣了半晌，问话的神情单纯得仿佛只是一时脱口而出，反而没有过多生人初见时该有的礼貌与疏离。

 

这让杰克感觉眼前这位不知名的绅士似乎因此比他推门而入时更加让人感到亲切一些，便又故作姿态地举起两手，舌尖吐出唇齿，怪模怪样地往前走了两步，然后说：「吸血鬼德古拉伯爵，拜托，这里可是惠特比。」

 

「我对流行文学不算很了解。」陌生人答，一张富有亲和力的面孔挤出一抹抓攫人眼光的微笑。

 

「那你对什么了解？」

 

对于这句杰克也没搞懂怎么就接下来的问话，陌生人笑而不答，只是转而问道：「你就是弗劳斯特先生吗？」

 

这话则让杰克瞟了瞟位在他身后、新漆上还未有一丝半缕消褪痕迹的店名，回答：「很显然。」

 

「您好，我是来取哈德克小姐的订单的。」本该在四目相对的瞬间便搬出来使用的对白在一串简短嘘寒问暖过去后，显得失了那么几分公事公办的冰冷质感，把他整个人发颤的手脚都给蒸热了，年轻的陌生绅士一面轻描淡写地报上来访目的，一面悄悄打量起这间狭小，却五脏俱全的工作室，最后才把双眼聚焦在杰克脸上，睫羽颤动仿佛翩翩飞舞的蝶翼。

 

「哦──这才不到几个月的功夫，哈德克小姐的未婚夫居然就换了人吗？」杰克佯装惊讶地张大了嘴巴，几乎是顺理成章地打趣了他这么一句，一双弯得像新月的眼睛藏着笑，让人一看便对他生气不来，或许其中还有点他个人相貌及气质魅力的加成。

 

「我是她的堂弟。」陌生人礼貌地表示，并对这个爱开玩笑的裁缝师挑了挑眉。

 

这个表情杰克固然读不懂意涵，却也晓得应该不算代表他感觉被冒犯，但对于萍水相逢的两个陌生人来说，揶揄到这里就已经算有些过了界了。于是他识趣地拉回正题，重新走入工作台范围，从下边的橱柜里摸出一本贴满纸签的大记事簿，拍了两下记载着整个婚纱店帐目笔记本的皮质书封， 「知道──那么你来给我签个名吧。」

 

帐本拿每个客户的名字开头字母做分类，字迹尚算工整，意外地容易查询，才不到一会儿功夫，杰克便已翻阅到了记录着哈德克小姐的那一页，修长的指尖轻点着那一串花体字的尾端，用以指引他的目光，「写这里。」

 

然后他终于得以看清楚他的名字──希卡普‧阿德伦斯‧哈德克，正如他自己的表述，看上去像是哈德克小姐堂弟的名姓。杰克在希卡普把钢笔搁下后仍然注视着纸页上的那个名字良久，就像是想将那层只看出一个洞，看得这名教养良好的绅士都忍不住勾起指节，敲打了两下他所凝望的纸面。

 

「先生？我还需要写什么吗？」

 

「不需要啊。」

 

「那您在等什么？」

 

「灵感。」

 

希卡普就这么被他的回答给说蒙了头，颇为不解地开口问：「什么？」

 

恰巧这时候杰克也抬起头，几乎可说是一本正经地回答：「一个合理把你继续留在这里的理由的灵感。没人说话多没意思啊？」说完，他又扭过脸，目光投向窗外仍未止歇，却略略削减了些许雨势的天气，「你看现在雨大吗？」

 

希卡普总觉得自己憋笑憋得快内伤了，只得有些颤巍巍地说：「是挺大的。」

 

「你这一趟回去好不容易做好的礼服肯定要湿了，不如坐一会吧，您觉得意下如何，哈德克先生？」

 

「我的荣幸，先生。」既然店主都这么盛情邀约了，于情于理他都不好拂了人家的面子，再说杰克提出的借口也确实十分合理，「老实说，刚才你让我签名的时候，我以为你是想赶紧打发我离开。」

 

「你可以直接叫我杰克，在惠特比，很少有人会称呼我的姓氏。」杰克大方地表示，同时还颇为促狭地对他眨了眨眼，「其实我只是想知道你的名字，但又不想显得我在搭讪你。」

 

杰克这话回答得半真半假，让人有些探不出虚实，却又难免因为他的实诚而觉得好笑，希卡普静静地望着他，眉峰上扬，嘴角应当也是朝上拉起的，「你这样说难道就不像搭讪了？」

 

然而杰克只是耸了耸肩，理直气壮地反驳：「你应该说我是商业性的拓展人际关系。」

 

「噗……杰克，你真有趣。」

 

这次，希卡普总算是没再强忍自己的笑意，毫不客气地笑出声来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

「我曾经以为爱情和婚姻是女人的全部，乔伊斯小姐。并且武断又愚昧的认定：它只不过是男人生命中的一段插曲。因此，我觉得女孩们可以为爱义无反顾，可以一见钟情，可以为此忍受生死别离。后来才发现其实上帝降下的考题从来不分贵贱不论男女。人们口中所谓的一见钟情，也未必是姑娘们的专利。」我以为我应该在弗劳斯特先生的脸上，瞧见他针对自己过往傲慢态度的懊悔，却没想到他意外平静，附着着霜雪的眼睫沉稳，如同僵化的石雕，瞬也不瞬地将针脚般的尾尖对着我，让我感觉自己像是他枯槁手掌下的一块软布，只能等候着听凭他的差遣……我是说，毕竟他是整个北约克郡最优秀的裁缝，曾经是。

 

「一见钟情。」我缓缓地复述了一遍他所说的形容，指腹不自觉地摩挲起石英板下，哈德克夫人明媚动人的眼睛，「因为一眼的心动，赔上整辈子，值得吗？ 」

 

问出这句话的时候，我总觉得我的心情其实是很复杂的。起初，我认为这是一件不堪入耳的婚外情，出于爱人与挚友的背叛；接着，我开始意识到事态并非我所假想，弗劳斯特先生收了哈德克家的女孩作为他的教女，并且视如己出，足以明鉴他宽厚的胸襟。不仅仅是因为对哈德克夫人的爱，更是出于对哈德克先生五味杂陈的真挚友谊。

 

但弗劳斯特先生只是看着我，一双书写着悠久岁月的眼睛，仿佛逐渐落下夜晚帷幕的夏季，从眼睑下的阴影飘起流萤，「不管是怎么开始的感情，本质上都没有太大的区别。爱既然不分贫富高低，那所有的爱，也就从来不需要问值不值得。」

 

我无话可说，又一次地。在我眼前的，是生活在这个世界上，超越我半世纪年头的长者，他所有的一切，从外表到内心，都泛着时光淬炼出的低调锋芒，是此时此刻，身在他跟前的我，所触而不及的光。

 

弗劳斯特先生显然不愿同我争辩太多，毕竟人间的事，很少有断得出是非黑白的。他从他的棉衫领子里拉出一条金链，那是一个作工精美的匣子，用来装画像或相片。镂空的藤蔓雕花细致得让人不难想像其惊为天人的高价，贴着皮肤的那面甚至漆绘上了一朵玫瑰，颜色已经半褪，只能勉强看出它并不是寻常见到的红玫瑰或白玫瑰。我看着他动作迟缓地抬起双臂，从自己的后颈解下这条项链，接着将他递给了我，用翻转过一个面的手掌示意要我打开它。

 

我想我知道这里头会有什么。

 

是凝结住弗劳斯特先生所爱青春的魔法。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

希卡普‧阿德伦斯‧哈德克是剑桥大学的毕业生，也是整个惠特比镇，学识最为渊博的乡绅。

 

「我在约克市的银行任职，现在住在惠特比，我堂姊的新婚小屋，你知道那个地方，离你的店铺很近。其实本来，我在伦敦、剑桥还有牛津都有工作机会，但我还是选择了这里。远离城市的车水马龙，喧闹人群，还有一大堆你处理不完的社交问题，我在学时教授就一直告诉我我不是学商的料，即便我足够诚恳、善于说服他人，口才也还可以。」希卡普一面说，一面向前踢出鞋尖，将位在他跟前的一颗小石子直直踹到老远，跳了好几个圆弧，最后险些滚到港埠边下，他将手背在身后，自顾自地转过身来，用一双研究者般执拗的眼睛对着他迁居后交往得的第一个朋友，仿佛正在求解一个他百思不得其解的问题，「你觉得是为什么？」

 

「这个嘛，你看起来不够干练，像书呆子，不会学以致用。看上去确实好像颇为诚实，待人真挚，可并不精明。老实说，就算我知道你是剑桥大学的高材生，我也不会觉得你很聪明，尽管你确实是。」被提问的那人倒是答得很快，一连串流畅的对应让人不禁怀疑他是否早已备好了回覆的说词，「也许你可以当个推销员，但金融业……噗，算了吧，不是你的天职。」

 

「谢了，杰克。你真贴心。」

 

「不用客气兄弟，其实我还没把你这人不好相处这点算上去。」

 

这个评价显然让希卡普感到十分新鲜，他先是朝着自己友人的方向望来，缓缓地挑起一侧眉峰，仿佛对此感到无法理解似的──客观来说，他也的的确确是头一次从他人口中听到这样的评语──「我？不好相处？」他的语尾带上点笑，多数是被逗出来的，他的朋友，北约克郡最为优秀的裁缝师从来擅长讨人喜欢，这几乎可以说是一种天赋。因此尽管他说法冒犯，口气也算不得礼貌，依旧没法让希卡普严厉地对待他的指控。

 

「你绝对不好相处，整个人都很自我，希卡。」杰克无所谓地耸了耸肩，撇过头对他露出一个意味深长的微笑。

 

「这算是缺点？」

 

「一半一半吧。」

 

「我觉得不服。」

 

「那你想怎么样？」

 

整个城镇最满腹经纶的乡绅这会儿才终于顿下脚步，侧过身去面向他的朋友，接着探出手来，将掌心向上掀翻，说：「证明给我看。」语气玩味而戏谑，就像是桥牌局上摸出一组上好的合约，对于自己的胜券在握毫不迟疑。

 

「证明给我看。」而杰克的反应便是一面模仿他的语气，再一面摇晃着自己的脑袋，语带调侃地复述了一遍他说的话：「你们学士总是这样。对自己充满自信，只要事情不关乎手脚活。」

 

「你别模糊焦点。」希卡普皱了皱鼻子。

 

显然得到这样的注解让杰克本人感到嗤之以鼻，他先是哼了两声，面上泰然自若，丝毫不像因朋友心血来潮的玩心而感到困扰的模样，「我没有。对付你其实不难的……这样吧，我问你几个问题，几个能彰显我是对的的问题。」

 

「可以，问吧。」

 

「第一个问题，整个北约克郡手活最好也最英俊的裁缝师，惠特比镇所有适婚年龄少女的梦想，剑桥大学士希卡普‧阿德伦斯‧哈德克来到北方之后的第一个亲密好友，我叫什么名字？」

 

这话又一次把希卡普逗笑了，他嘿了一声，连带着推搡了下杰克的肩膀，「杰克。杰克‧弗劳斯特。」

 

「非常好。那我的工作？」

 

年轻的学士一脸狐疑地扬了扬眉，看不出同样涉世不深的裁缝葫芦里卖的什么药，但嘴上依然很快地答道：「一个裁缝师，专门给人订做婚纱礼服。问这些有什么意义？」

 

「耐心点，先生。第三，为什么我会选择做这一行？」

 

杰克望着他聪明伶俐的学士朋友，毫不意外这一回，希卡普并没有立即回答出他所认定的答案，反而是让自己的双眼驻足于他的眉峰之下，来回梭视那对让人联想到海与天的蓝眼睛，好半晌才回了一句：「没有为什么。」

 

「没有为什么，只是因为你想做，所以你做了。也许有人阻止过你，也许有人觉得那不适合你。也或许你自己都未必觉得，你天生就是这一块料。但你享受这个选择的过程，享受『决定成为这样的人』的那个思考旅程，在这个因为所有不是来自于『自己』理由而行动的世界里，你享受那份自由。」

 

他成功得到了一份值得希卡普一阵沉思的完整回答，却并没有因此让用心的答题者赢得这场游戏。杰克眯起眼，嘴角不自觉弯成一个感到趣味的弧度，表情变动的速率却是局促的，显得希卡普的回答，一半在他意料之中，另一半则出人意表，「看吧，这就是为什么说你是个自我的人。」

 

「因为如果你认识其他人……其他除我以外的人。或者曾经留心过别人的言论，你的答案就会变成：『因为你家里有套传承了好几代的婚纱，是一路跟着你母亲、你外婆、你曾祖母嫁过来的，到了你这代却断了，因为你是弗劳斯特的独子。』，但你没有。这件事吧，有点名气，随便都能打听到甚至是从你堂姊口中都能得知。而这也代表了你从没听过这个传闻，或者从未试图多了解一些关于我的事。」

 

他为希卡普给予他的答覆作出一个乍听之下符合逻辑的结论，却引来了理应最重视合理性的学士的微笑，年轻的银行员默不作声地望着他的眼睛，在他有条有理的论述中，始终没有将视线从他身上挪开，哪怕只是短短的一秒钟。

 

「可是我想了解你，为什么要藉由别人的口，而不是我的心，不是你自己？」

 

那时候他还没想到，这句话他会记一辈子，足足跨越了半个世纪那么长，成为使他万劫不复的推手之一。

 

 

 

 

掀开盒盖的瞬间，我想我是愣住了。与我的想像大相径庭，金匣子里头镶嵌着的，并不是我自以为的美丽少妇画像，也不是弗劳斯特先生年轻时的模样。相反地，它虽没有封存杰克琳幼时讨喜稚嫩的脸庞，却用一双哈德克家一脉相传绿色眼睛彻底攫住了我，使我口不能言，耳不能听，甚至无法动弹。

 

我知道弗劳斯特先生正在观察我的反应，我知道她在看着我。而我脸颊如此灼热，乃至于连耳后都发起了一阵阵麻痒的烧──一直以来，我对他、对这份感情，对哈德克夫人近乎辱没的误解在这一刻仿佛溃堤的河水，转瞬间爆裂开来。有那么一霎那，我发现自己其实并不知道应该做何反应，我设想过足够多、足够复杂的状况来解释弗劳斯特先生这份错综交杂的长情，却从未想过亲密的友人与无缘的爱人本是同一个无法分割的个体，弗劳斯特先生从头至尾，就没有背叛过自己与哈德克先生的友谊，他只是将其升华，只是爱上了他。

 

「你可能无法想像希卡是一个多么讨人喜欢的家伙。」弗劳斯特先生闭上眼睛，话音里拖着浓浓的疲倦，「我曾怀疑过，当我头一次见到他… …现在回想起来，即便我已届暮年，却好像是昨天的事。总之，我不是没有对此狐疑，也曾迷惘过一段时间；见到他的第一眼，我有一种很奇妙的感觉，像是与自己熟悉的陌生人不期而遇，像是我曾见过他，在某个我记不得的梦里。我将自己对他的爱情，归咎于一种发现挚友的狂喜。我认为在一个人的一生里，要碰上一个相爱且能相守的人，其实并不困难，因为这件事本没有先后顺序，相守久了就能相爱，相爱至坚总能厮守。」

 

「但要碰上一个天生就与自己相契合的伙伴，却是很多人终其一生都无法达成的成就，您是这个意思吗？」

 

顺着弗劳斯特先生的表述，我细声地探问道，却引来他那双火炬似的眼光下意识的追寻与凝视。他没有肯定我的臆测，也没有否认我接续的猜想，只是以相当平静的口吻反问我：「你知道这段话的重点是什么吗？」

 

我诚实地摇摇头。我不知道。

 

「一个人的感情，保质期从来是很短的。」

 

那是我第一次看见老弗劳斯特先生笑，却不是属于故事里，杰克该有的那种自信张扬的笑靥，相反地，那种弧度仿佛今晚必将高挂夜幕的新月，嘲弄地晃过了五分之四截人生，在名为终焉的霎那深深嵌进我眼底，再也抹消不去痕迹。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

属于杰克和他的新朋友的日子在发生的当下总像有一辈子那么长。希卡普走过英格兰大大小小的城镇，从伦敦一路旅行到曼彻斯特，再从埃米斯米尔港渡船，去到了柴郡。慢悠悠地乘着马车北上，最后来到杰克所居住惠特比。他曾假想过希卡普旅行过的聚落就跟他置放在哈德克小姐家里那叠了满架子的书楼一样多，但事实证明还是希卡普的阅读量更胜一筹，毕竟一本书和一趟旅程所需花费的价格，可不是仅仅只相差个六便士的距离。

 

初来乍到时他寄宿在新婚的堂姊家里，现在工作步上了轨道，对约克市及惠特比镇都已经逐渐熟悉，按理说该是他自己搬出去找幢公寓独居的时候了。但即便作为一个金融业者，对投资管理等事项充满专业知识与经验，希卡普仍旧对此感到些微困扰。所幸杰克义气十足地向他毛遂自荐，愿意出租自己名下的公寓房，再附带一个房产主人本人充当搬运工，这件事才终于有了个完美的结局。

 

「嘿，我说，我特别歇了店来替你搬家，但到现在我都看到了些什么？书、砖头书、可以砸死一个人的书，然后还是书。」仿佛终于忍受不了这书虫窝一般的空间，杰克一把将自己甩上沙发，粗略地撇过一眼环伺在他周遭，一骡一骡的书册纸卷，几乎没办法想像怎么有人能囤这些纸页制的方盒子如同囤积干粮，「你难道是吃书长大的？」

 

「这世界上有很多地方我想去但是去不了。」希卡普一面拾拢好自己搁放在书桌上的混凝纸张，一面将其用蜜蜡封起，好一会儿才终于分出神来回答杰克一句：「看书是最快的解决方式。」

 

从希卡普嘴里听见这种话对杰克来说还是相当新奇的，他可满以为他哪里都能去，随时随地。于是他翻过身，将自己的两腿小心翼翼地绕开希卡普的一骡小书堆，直把小腿胫骨跨在沙发柔软的扶手上，撑着自己的脑袋朝希卡普斜睨过去一眼，问：「这怎么说？如果除去金钱问题的考量，你也没什么不能去的地方吧。嗯……不过钱基本上是过了段时间就能有的，也不算什么大麻烦。」

 

这话说到一半，他便下意识地顿了一顿，像是预留出时间供自己思考似的，过了良久以后才终于重新启口：「就算你今天想去的是百慕达三角洲，估计也没人能拦你。」

 

「还有时间，职责，家庭，生活总是会有很多很多的顾忌，不然就不叫人生了。」

 

显然杰克并不认同希卡普用来回复他疑问的说法，他先是弯起指节，轻轻地敲了两下挨近扶手的桌角，随后正坐回位，抱起胳膊任由背脊塌陷进皮质椅背里去，「你这样活着，不觉得累吗？」

 

几乎是在这句疑问尾音落下空气的瞬间，希卡普自满屋子的书卷堆里抬眼，瞟向那对始终将它纳入视野范围内的蓝眼睛，极其缓慢地挑起眉，「累。」

 

他说。

 

「可是不这么做就不算活着。」

 

乔迁在惠特比这种小镇算得上是大事，作为主人，又是镇上少数的年轻乡绅，希卡普自然是要给点意思宴请一番的。至少舞会的举办是必不可少的。惠特比镇的舞会和大伦敦的社交舞会大有不同，比起富丽堂皇的厅堂与五彩斑斓的水晶吊灯，小镇的姑娘更喜欢迎着晚风，背着一身热情洋溢的篝火掀动裙摆。这里的女孩虽也有不主动邀请男士共舞的顾忌，却个个都有一双丝毫不懂得避讳的大胆眼睛，她们闪着火光的双眼梭视着、寻觅着，发誓绝不放过院子里的每一个在适婚年龄范围的绅士。其中最受女孩们欢迎的，莫过于舞会的主人，希卡普‧阿德伦斯‧哈德克先生。北方姑娘的亲切殷勤可没少让这个保守的大城市人好受，希卡普又是不好拒绝人的性子，几个大圆蕾丝裙摆轮翻转下来，愣是让他连站都站不稳，自然也就躲不掉要受杰克的嘲笑。

 

「上帝啊。」希卡普一手扶着桌缘，一手拖着自己的额侧，「我感觉我有好一阵子跳不了华尔滋了。」

 

「那没事，你还可以选择法式方块舞，她们也都喜欢。」

 

杰克眉开眼笑的模样显然全然不打算掩饰自己幸灾乐祸的心情，甚至还抬起手指，比划了下不远处频频朝这儿看来的少女们，顺口戏谑了他一句，直惹得希卡普没忍住偷偷翻了个白眼，连忙摇头表示自己无福消受。

 

见希卡普这副敬谢不敏的模样，杰克嗤笑一声，微偏着脑袋，将自己额侧触到自然耸起的肩头上，漫不经心地说道：「你可真虚。」

 

「你倒是自己下去跳会儿看看。」

 

「那不行，要我去了，你今晚得背我上楼。」

 

舞会的主人翁终于顾不上礼节，十足鄙夷的朝他抽了抽嘴角。

 

不过客观地说，杰克在惠特比镇确实不乏仰慕者。甚至可以说，在希卡普来到此地以前，他几乎是整座小镇最炙手可热的未婚男性，多少人恋慕他英俊的容貌，向往他那一身使他身价水涨船高的好手艺，又或者单纯渴求他年轻的灵魂。对于希卡普来说，杰克几乎就等同于惠特比的一切，是港湾的海，海角的风，是每一片足以使人知秋的叶，是黑夜里明亮暖黄了轮廓的淬火。

 

他和新屋主之间短促的交谈仅仅是这场活泼宴会上，一段引不起任何注意的插曲。很快地，受邀前来参与他们年轻人社交会的老镇长便带走了希卡普，同他介绍自己的姪女。希卡普也基于礼貌，邀请了这位有着漂亮红卷发的淑女跳了一支舞。杰克想，或许会有好一段时间，希卡普听说「舞会」这个词，都要避着走。

 

跳舞这事就像是一个永无止尽的轮回，对于男士们来说。杰克毫不怀疑今晚，要是希卡普没有将场上的所有淑女都邀请个一遍，这些前来祝贺他的女士小姐们，是绝对不会这么轻易善罢甘休的。但在那之前，希卡普会不会成为惠特比镇立镇以来第一个跳舞把腿给跳断的爵士，杰克觉得还真不好说。一方面，是为了救人；另一方面则是单纯为了成就自己的趣味。总而言之，他逮住了希卡普一个借着与小姐们交谈而稍事休息的空档，捏住高脚杯纤细的玻璃腿，迎上前去同她们所有人打了个招呼：「原谅我，淑女们。」

 

知己貌似永远都有自然察觉彼此打坏心思的体质，杰克清楚地看见希卡普在他凑近过来的瞬间朝他扬了扬眉，而他则对此报以一个眨眼。

 

「希望你们能把哈德克先生借给我几分钟时间。」然后他转过脸去，提起嘴角自然地露出一个微笑，「不会耽误太久的。」

 

成功救驾后，杰克所做的头一件事，就是以屋主的身份，带着舞会主人一起从社交会上逃跑，他们走得很急，一路踏过了不少水漥，丝毫不在意西装裤脚及皮鞋沾了泥。邻近海港的大街下起了一场微雨，冷凉的，也许带点雪。一些敲打在杰克单薄的衬衣上，变成了一个又一个深色的水点。一些敲打在被风给磨去棱角的石阶上，羽毛一般轻，弹不出半点声音。希卡普不知道是谁先笑出声来，也许是杰克，他总是喜欢笑，或含蓄或张扬的。也许是他，自他降生到这世上二十多个年头，没有一次像此刻，觉得自己睡思昏沉，像个傻子，却又清晰地感觉到快乐。

 

他们在港口处停下了奔跑的脚步，灯塔的光照不亮黑沉沉的海水，加上沿路的街灯却足以让他们细数彼此脸颊上附着的雨露。

 

他看见杰克一脚跨上用来捆绑渔船用的木墩，任凭视线坠下来，对他眯着眼笑。然后他张开手臂，想是拥抱着整个雨季，向上仰起的脸庞承接住了无数细若毛发的雪花和冰雨，衬得他双颊泛红，从体肤里透出一点霜冻过的温热。

 

「你知道我为什么拉你出来？」接着，杰克跳下船墩，猛地撇过头来问道，让希卡普先是反射性地点了点头，然后再摇摇头。

 

很多事情其实他们不必说得太明白，心里也晓得对方的意思。希卡普扬了扬唇角，对他不置可否地笑。而杰克只是弯下腰，随手拾了颗石子，将其一把抛到看不见边际的黑水里，说：

 

「──这才算活着。」


End file.
